Jasper: Thief of T-shirts
by fangirl2048
Summary: Piper definitely has clothes of her own, even if there aren't many. Jason has seen her closet. Then why does she feel the need to constantly steal his shirts? Especially when things might not be so easy, and when times get rough? Jason ponders over an important question, and of course, fluff, humor and angst ensues. T for certain implications.


Jolting awake, coated in sweat, he let loose a strangled cry like a wounded animal. The images were still fresh in his mind. And as usual, thanks to the nightmare, his first automatic reaction was to immediately turn to check on the wellbeing of the woman lying beside him.

But she was fine, of course. She lay on her back, with the sheets twisted around her bare legs. Jason figured at some point in the night she might have been plagued by the nightmares which had just attacked him, but now she looked fine. Peaceful, even.

Her chest rose and fell to match the rhythm of her deep, even breathing. Her lips were slightly parted. One hand was tucked under her pillow, while the other arm was strung carelessly across the edge of the bed.

Due to her restlessness throughout the night, the shirt she wore, which had been retrieved in the middle of the night because of the cold, had ridden up to reveal the smooth expanse of her stomach and the undersides of her breasts. Jason immediately decided it would be an immensely unforgivable sin if he didn't have even the slightest contact with her irresistibly tender exposed skin.

Slowly, taking care not to shake the bed for fear of waking her, he leaned down to gently press his open lips to her stomach, just above the waistband of her shorts.

She shuddered and sighed in her sleep, murmuring something unintelligible. Jason chuckled. Tentatively, he lowered her shirt back down to cover her stomach. That was when he realized something: the shirt wasn't hers. The fabric felt strangely familiar in his hands, and he realised that it belonged to him. Why she felt the need to steal one of his shirts and wear it was obviously beyond him, but he couldn't be bothered now. He'd ask about it some other time.

Pulling the thick comforter back up, he tucked her into it, and watched adoringly as she unconsciously buried herself deeper inside it. Tenderly, he smoothed the stray hairs back from her forehead. He quietly laid back down next to her, and felt a sense of relief when she turned onto her side so she was facing him. Now he could easily burrow his head in her chest and let her steady heartbeat calm his fluttering nerves.

With her pulse ringing in his ears soothing him, and the warmth radiating from her body enveloping him, he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into inevitable slumber. And just as he was about to slip back in, he felt thin yet strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Her leg looped around his waist and pulled him closer. The last thing he felt was the feather light sweet kiss she dropped into his hair. And the thick fabric of his shirt, which she was wearing, rub against his cheek.

-oOo-

But that wasn't the only time that thief would steal his shirt.

"Piper?" He called as he stepped into the house and quietly shut the door behind him. "Piper?"

That morning, Piper had woken up feeling unexplainably sick. Her stomach was churning, her sore throat burned as dry coughs racked her body, and a fever was beginning to creep in. As a consequence of this untimely misfortune, Jason had to leave her at home when he was called for duties by Reyna. He had wanted to stay to take care of her, but Piper had made him go as it was an emergency, soothingly assuring him that she would be perfectly fine. Finally, after reminding her a countless times to call him if she needed anything, Jason reluctantly left.

Now all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay. When there was no reply, he flicked on the lights and half ran into the living room. "Piper?"

An abrupt wave of relief swept over him when he saw her passed out and sprawled over the couch. Her bare feet were resting at one end, while her head was on the other, with her brown knotted hair thrown and streaming over the edge. She was so weak she hadn't even brushed it. She wore only a pair of pyjamas - decorated with cherokee eagles, of course - and a loose, long shirt which belonged to Jason.

Tip-toeing forward, he knelt down at the edge if the sofa, careful not to disturb her. He reached out and laid a hand on her forehead. It was burning. Jason guessed the magical medications didn't work on normal mortal illnesses. Which was unfortunate.

For a while, he just sat there and stared at her, while his fingers unconsciously traced slow, gentle patterns on her skin. He stared at her chest as it rose and fell. At her slightly parted lips. At the way she inhaled through her nose, and then exhaled in a puff through her mouth. And with a smile, he was taken back to the first time he'd watched her sleep, in that sewer all those years ago on their first quest. When they were so new to the life as a demigod. When they were so unprepared. When they were just beginning to love each other.

Without thinking, he leant down to tenderly capture her parched open lips in his. When he felt her move, he quickly pulled away as regret coursed through him and watched as her eyelids fluttered open. Her dull, lifeless eyes lit up when they found him in the dim light.

Opening her mouth to speak, she shakily reached up for his hand, but a low groan filled with anguish escaped her lips instead. She hurriedly swallowed the agony and pursed her lips when she saw Jason's anxious expression.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, his voice cracking. It was a stupid question. It was obvious to anyone she was in pain.

"Better," she whimpered through gritted teeth, her voice low and rough, the oxymoron almost comical. "You've got to stop kissing me, though. You'll get sick too."

"Sorry for waking you," Jason apologised as guilt racked his body. "You were perfectly fine and I woke you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Jason whispered. "Where does it hurt?"

"E- everywhere, I guess," she whimpered helplessly. "I feel hot."

"Well, that's no surprise. You are hot."

She managed to crack a tiny smile. "Oh, don't flatter me. I think it's just fever again." She lifted herself up slightly, and squeezed her eyes shut as pain overcame her.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"To make you something to eat."

"I can cook."

"To make you something _edible."_

Jason chuckled despite the insult, and gently pushed her back down. "Don't worry, I've already eaten." But just then, he felt his stomach rumble. "Let's get you to bed," he hurried on trying to cover up the untimely sound. Looping an arm under her knees and the other under her neck for support, he made to lift her up.

"I can walk, you know," she objected weakly, her eyes drooping.

"Of course you can," he responded and easily lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. She lay limp in his arms as he walked towards the bedroom, as lifeless as a rag doll. And when he gently set her down on the bed, careful not to hurt her, he saw that she had fallen asleep again. Wearing his shirt.

-oOo-

He was experiencing one of the weirdest dreams he had ever been unfortunate enough to experience. Usually the dreams of demigods had some sort of relation with the real world, but this definitely didn't. The colours flashed and changed, blending together. Eagles flew in the sky, and then they burst into flames. The sky turned black. A pink spot of ink appeared smack in the middle of the dark abyss, and gradually began to grow and transform until in formed a single flamingo balanced on one leg. And then that flamingo spoke in a sweet, melodious voice.

"Jason," it called. "Jason."

"What?" He said gruffly to the flamingo.

"Rise and shine, sparky."

But there was only one person who could call him that. And it wasn't the flamingo.

Forcing his eyelids open, he was met by a seriously dazzling sight. Piper McLean was leaning over him with her elbows on either side of his face. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled in the sunlight creeping in from the open window, her hair glinting. The slow, teasing smile which crossed her face was absolutely adorable. One thing was for sure: this sight was way better than any flamingo.

She leant down to kiss him. He revelled in the feeling of her warm, slender body on top of his as she moulded her soft lips against his, and their tongues danced. Finally, she pulled away after a pretty hot early morning make out session.

"Come on, Jason," she said as she stepped off of the bed.

Groaning, he turned over to press his face into the soft pillow and bury himself under the thick covers. "Five more minutes," he moaned childishly.

He heard Piper sigh defeatedly. "I'm in the kitchen. It better be only five minutes. You promised you'd take me to that coffee shop today."

Oh, shit. He'd forgotten about that. However, despite his sudden shock, he only grunted in response and smiled into the pillow when he heard Piper leave the room. Finally, some peace... Then he wasn't sure how long later, but the next second Piper McLean was screaming the most offensive insults from the next room.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Jason yelled and leapt up, alarmed, only to fall over again. When he'd gained his senses and managed to get rid of some of the sleep, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and opened the cabinet door to find the clean shirt he had kept for himself last night. But the spot was empty.

He gave himself a moment to wonder how it could have possibly disappeared overnight. Barefoot, clad only in a pair of jeans, he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Piper was sitting on the kitchen counter, her long, chocolate brown bare legs dangling carelessly. In one hand she held a coffee mug, while the other held the newspaper. Upon Jason's arrival, she glanced up from the paper and Jason noticed how her kaleidoscope eyes immediately zeroed on his bare chest and abbs.

"Have you seen my shirt?" He asked quickly before she could remark on his bare chested-ness.

"Uuh..." Jason could see her visibly struggling to drag her eyes away from his body and focus on the question. "No."

"Are you sure, Pipes?" Jason narrowed his eyes. Something... weird was going on.

"Absolutely," Piper nodded her head vigorously. "So... coffee?"

Nodding absent mindedly, Jason watched her as she kept her mug and newspaper down leapt off the counter, her lithe, slender frame twisting to reach up to the cabinet above her. A cool shiver ran up his spine when she stretched up and the shirt she was wearing, which reached just below her butt, lifted slightly, allowing him to get a glimpse of the simple purple panties beneath.

This was one of the most favourite things he liked about his girlfriend. The fact that she didn't go overboard trying to impress him by wearing a face made out of plastic and skimpy outfits which revealed her perfectly proportioned body. The fact that she didn't act like those slutty girls in cliche high school movies. The fact that she was aware that even if she wore pyjamas in front of him, or was covered in dirt and mud (yes, this had happened-on more than one occasion), or if she slipped on the simplest underwear instead of lace lingerie, he would still always think her stunning no matter what. It was the little things like these which he found beautiful and unique in her.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he watched as she bustled around the kitchen, making breakfast for the two of them. While he watched, his eyes travelled up and down her body. No, not in that stalkerish, pchycho rapist type way. He watched her with that gaze-filled-with-adoration way.

And while he affectionately observed her, his eyes suddenly caught at the symbol in the middle of the shirt she was wearing- the outline of an eagle. The shirt was too large for her, and kept on slipping so it revealed her slender shoulders.

In a flash he was taken back to yesterday, when he had folded up and placed the shirt with the eagle in the cabinet, in preparation for tomorrow.

"Piper?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

She turned away from the kettle to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You got a problem with it?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, wear your dress?"

"Ha ha," Piper monotoned sarcastically. "Very funny. You better not ruin it then, coz' I only got two." Pause. "Seriously though, you gotta problem?"

"No," he replied immediately. "As a matter if fact," he added, quirking an eyebrow, "it makes you look rather sexy."

She smirked. 'Well then, I guess we're even."

"Huh?"

"We-ell..." She blushed slightly. "A shirtless Jason is just as hot as a shirt-full Piper is. Probably more so."

"I disagree," Jason replied thoughtfully; he stood up and began to walk towards her. "I think a shirt-full Piper is way hotter than a shirtless Jason. In fact..." Jason trailed off, and gently pushed one edge of the shirt neckline off of one of Piper's smooth shoulders, "there wouldn't even be any competition anymore if Piper decided to become shirtless too."

"Wanna bet?" the fiery girl shot back, moving closer to Jason so their lips were less than an inch apart. Her warn breath fanned his lips.

"You're on." Unfortunately, right at that moment, the kettle began to shriek, signalling the coffee was ready.

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to tonight." Piper said matter of factly, and winked. Even though she made no effort to speak seductively, her voice and words still earned a shudder from Jason.

"I can't wait," he promised breathlessly, and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

Grabbing his coffee and plate of breakfast, he sat down as Piper leaned against the counter, facing him.

"So let me get this straight," he began, munching on a piece of bacon. "The only reason you feel the need to steal my shirts is so that you can get a chance to drool over my abbs."

Piper thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, that's one part of it."

"So what's the other part," Jason asked curiously.

Winking, Piper whispered mysteriously: "it's a secret."

-oOo-

"They should be back by now. They should be back by now..." Annabeth's nervous whispers echoed around the empty clearing in the woods near camp, doing little to steady Piper's jumping nerves.

Pacing the uneven ground, Annabeth wrung her hands, twisting the promise ring on her finger furiously, a clear sign that she was internally freaking out.

"Annabeth, calm down, they probably just got held up," Katie Gardner called from the other side of the clearing. Her voice trembled and was laced with anxiety.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Annabeth half screamed hysterically, spinning around to focus on Katie. "That they got held up! Honestly, they promised they'd be back almost a whole fucking three days ago! What if something went wrong? If they got attacked, or if someone got hurt..." Annabeth trailed off, getting paler by the second.

"Annabeth, stop." Chiron's firm voice echoed around the clearing, causing Annabeth to pause in her step. "There's no use in worrying. All we can do is wait."

"Then let me go and look for them!" Annabeth pleaded desperately, her eyes glistening with tears. "Please, Chiron!"

"It's no use, my dear. If they are fine, they will come."

Annabeth groaned and stomped her foot in fury, then proceeded to resume her apprehensive pacing around the clearing.

Piper felt no better. Only she found that instead of pacing continuously out of nerves, she felt more comfortable just sitting down and burying her face in her knees, trying to block out the world. She half agreed with Chiron on this one. If they couldn't go out looking for them, what was the point of wasting energy worrying and stressing?

Four days ago, in the early afternoon, the camp had received word that there was a volley of monsters attacking a mortal museum, and that a couple of demigods were required to check and sort it out. Most of the campers were busy with their own training, and despite their protests, Chiron had decided that only those with the most experience could be allowed to go as they had no idea what they would be facing.

As a result of Piper, Annabeth and some of the other senior counsellors (who had come over for a long visit during a break from college) being unfortunately busy, only Percy, Jason, Leo and Calypso were available. The number was too less, but they had stubbornly insisted that they were capable enough to handle a small attack at a museum.

Piper and Annabeth privately thought otherwise. As demigods, it was crucial that they don't over estimate their capabilities and strength. And to Piper and Annabeth, this was exactly what the four demigods going on the quest were doing.

Piper had struggled to let Jason go easily, and had desperately kissed him goodbye before leaving, and had crushed the life out of Leo with just a hug. They had promised over and over again that they would come back to her (with Leo claiming that it would be highly difficult even for monsters to get rid of a genius like him) ,but nevertheless, Piper had a bad feeling. It unsettled her greatly

When they had left that afternoon four days ago, all four decided that they would most likely make it back by the same time the next day, maximum. But they had been delayed for a whole three days now. The whole camp was chaos. Annabeth and Piper were going absolutely insane with worry, and so were some of the other immensely close friends.

Every day since their departure, a group of people were coming to a clearing deep in the woods as soon as the camp day ended. They had chosen to wait in the woods in case the four demigods had been attacked on the way back, and the demigods waiting could get a sign on their whereabouts. This group included Piper, Annabeth, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Nico Di' Angelo, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse La Rue and Chiron. Reyna, Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter had also shadow travelled over as soon as they had received news that their close friends were missing, as well as Thalia Grace when she had been granted permission by Artemis.

Annabeth continued pacing, while poor Piper, whose stomach was churning with nerves and anxiousness, sat leaning back against a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was buried in her knees so that no one could see the tears slowly streaming down her face. She was scared. Scared to death. And the only way she could relay her fear then than going absolutely insane was through tears.

She loved Jason. What would she do if something went wrong? What would even be the point of living? And not only was there Jason, but Leo too. She honestly adored that boy; he was like the ultra-annoying brother she never had. And then there was Percy and Calypso too. Annabeth would go berserk if anything even layed a finger on the boy she loved.

Across from the clearing, Travis stood with his arm around Katie, who stood shivering in a coat. It was a cold night out. The other demigods were littered around the clearing in various nervous positions, with Chiron standing in the corner, looking worried, while Annabeth continued pacing restlessly.

"How long has it been?" Reyna's trembling voice punctured the tense silence. No one had to ask what she was talking about.

"Three days, six hours and about 12 minutes," Annabeth immediately piped up without any hesitation. Piper vaguely remembered that she had heard those exact words spoken before.

Suddenly Annabeth stopped and went still. Her face lost all of the little colour it had left and she looked ready to collapse, as if the energy had been violently sucked out of her. The horror in her face was evident enough to convince anyone she'd seen a ghost.

There was complete silence as everyone staring at her in alarm.

"It's just like last time," she said in a hushed whisper. Everyone looked around confused. "It's- it's just like last time," she croaked out louder now. Her knees buckled.

And suddenly it hit Piper what she was talking about. But Thalia had already beaten her to it. The black haired hunter ran and caught Annabeth in her arms just as she collapsed. They sank to the ground as everyone sat around, stunned, and Annabeth's wet, heart rendering sobs echoed around the clearing.

Piper couldn't handle it anymore. Inside of her, all Tartarus broke loose. After watching Annabeth, all of the bottled up emotions she had restricted inside of herself for the past three days, six hours and about twelve minutes suddenly burst out unexpectedly. All the worry, anxiety, nervousness, fear... It just exploded. She burst into fresh tears.

Amidst her weeping, she manages to push herself up and make her way to the centre of the clearing, her legs wobbly. She collapsed in front of Annabeth, and both women simultaneously pulled each other into a bone crushing hug. And they just cried together.

Piper knew they weren't the type of friends who found comfort in grieving together. They were warriors. They were supposed to encourage each other to get back up and find another way; an alternative solution. But in a situation like this they had no choice. The people they love were gone; the most important person in each of their lives was missing and there was nothing they could do; they were helpless. The abrupt realisation that the happy ending they were hoping for might not actually ever happen was just too much for each of them to handle. They honestly felt like their lives were falling apart like a piece of soggy paper. Excuse the over dramatic simile.

She didn't know how long later, how many tears after, but the next thing Piper knew was that she was lying on her back on the grass, staring up at the stars. She was surprised to see that crying could actually make you feel very exhausted, and her eyes felt tired and droopy. She was glad for the shirt she was wearing. It was one of Jason's, and the thick, warm material helped keep her warm in the cool breeze. Plus, the idea that Jason had once worn this comforted her immensely. She had been pulling on his shirts from the moment they had been reported MIA. Next to her, Annabeth sat and rocked back and forth, quietly murmuring prayers. Neither of them had any more energy to cry anymore, and had worn themselves out. Judging by the occasional sounds surrounding them, some of the other people had been upset too after witnessing Piper and Annabeth so devastated. But they couldn't possibly understand how the two women felt.

The others whispered amongst themselves uneasily, the restlessness getting the better of them. And then Piper's eyes were beginning to get heavy lidded, and her mind began to go blank. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it would be better if she just drifted off and entered a world full of dreams and fantasies... A world which wasn't real... For in dreams you can enter a world that is entirely your own.

Then she heard it. A twig snap. The slight rustle of leaves and the loud crunch crunch of running feet hitting the crisp ground. Even in her drowsy stupor, Piper could sense the tension and suspense surrounding her. She could tell everyone was holding their breath, but she kept her eyes close, continuing to head towards the welcoming slumber waiting for her. The sounds grew closer... closer...

Trees parted and someone burst into the clearing. A loud shriek left Annabeth, who was unfortunately right next to Piper, causing her to jump and crack her eyelids open.

"PERCY!" Piper opened her eyes just in time to see Annabeth jump up from her spot on the ground and sprint towards a raven haired, bloodied figure staggering over from the end of the clearing. Even from a distance Piper could see his sea green eyes light up in the moonlight when they lay on Annabeth's figure running towards him.

Annabeth leapt straight into Percy's open arms and- Piper took back what she said about neither of them having any more energy to cry. Percy clutched the back of Annabeth's shirt in his fist while her legs were wrapped around his waist, his other hand tenderly stroking her curls as she wept into his shoulder. A fresh tear streamed down his newly scratched and scarred face. Pulling back slightly but with her legs still wrapped around him, Annabeth grabbed his face in both hands and weaved them into his hair as they stared at each other adoringly, and pulled him into an everlasting, searing kiss. Piper averted her gaze politely as the reunited couple enthusiastically shared saliva and shoved their tongues in each other's mouths, and she-

"BEAUTY QUEEN!" Leo's deafening scream could have been heard all the way to London. Piper looked past the couple making out to see Leo emerge from the side of the clearing, Calypso at his heels. Both of their clothes were torn and covered in dried blood, and gashes ran down their arms and legs. They pretty much looked as run down as Percy had.

Leo opened his arms, and despite how exhausted he looked, he still managed to quirk an eyebrow. Without hesitation, Piper ran to him and enveloped him in a heart-warming hug. "I missed you, repair boy," she murmured into his shoulder.

"Ditto, Pipes," he whispered back. "I always miss myself."

Piper chuckled and pulled back to kiss his cheek. She then embraced Calypso, who looked as if the only thing she wanted for the next ten Christmases was sleep.

However, the heavy stone which weighed Piper down didn't vanish. And it wouldn't until she saw him. Eagerly, she searched the entrance to the clearing, waiting for him to emerge. For him to smile that amazing smirk he always put on whenever he saw her which made her legs immediately turn to jelly, for his gorgeous blue eyes to glaze over, then brighten when they saw her, for his blonde hair to glint in the moonlight... but no one came. She looked to Leo.

"Jason?... " she faltered when she saw Leo's impassive expression, and took it for the worst. "No," she murmured as she began to sink towards the ground, no hope to hold her up anymore. She landed on her butt, and yet again she adopted the protective, fetal position.

Somewhere else, in another world, she heard Leo say frantically: "no, no, Piper, that's not what I meant! I-"

But she covered her ears and blocked him out, not bothering to hear what he had to say. How could it matter? How could it possibly matter if Jason was dead- No. She refused to believe It. She felt the warm hands in her, trying to console and comfort her, she supposed... no, it felt like they were trying to pull her up. Then suddenly, as the full realisation hit her... hit her smack in the face, she felt her heart shatter apart. He was gone.

Her hands went cold and clammy with moisture, and her heart beat more rapidly than normal. Fatigue weighed her down.

"She going into shock!" She heard somebody say, their voice laced with panic, and suddenly she felt more hands on her. They kept her from lying down on the ground and going to sleep, which was all she wanted to do.

"Stay with me, Pipes-"

"It's gonna be okay-"

"You're gonna be okay-"

Her? They were worried about her? Honestly.

Then suddenly the chatter surrounding her stopped. Faintly, she wondered if she had gone unconscious. But her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at nothing, just ahead.

Through the unbearable haze of anguish, she saw someone crouch down in front of her, but her vision was blurry. Then she felt warm hands on hers, gently prying them away from her ears... and this time she let them. Because she knew these hands.

Blinking once, twice, she waited as the tears vanished and her vision cleared. And when it did she found herself staring into two gorgeous sky blue orbs with the twinkling stars above reflecting off of them, and there was a flash of golden hair as the person moved and grabbed both of her cheeks, pulling her closer-

She forgot everything the moment those warm lips touched hers.

-oOo-

She finally asked the question that had been insistently lingering in her mind despite her drowsy state when they were back in his cabin burrowed together under the covers, and after they had both worked hard to scrape the grime off of Jason's body.

"So what took you guys so long? Why'd you get back so late?" Piper asked, and then added threateningly, "you better have a damn good excuse for driving us all crazy."

Jason yawned, and began relaying the story. "Well, we thought we could take them easily-"

Piper scoffed.

"-but what we didn't expect was the numbers. It was honestly like the war, Pipes. They basically had an ambush prepared, they were at us from all sides, and we all used as much of our powers as we could- I was attacking from the air, Percy was using water, Leo fire and Calypso was helping out wherever she could but it was just no use. Whenever we destroyed the first wave, another wave just rolled out at us. In the end, it was just stamina and determination, I guess, but we all came so close to death multiple times and…. Yeah, in the end, we defeated them."

Piper was silent for a while, taking time to absorb the story. Jason finally spoke.

"Piper?"

"Hmm?" Her voice sounded muffled from where she lay glued to his side.

"Do you really feel the need to steal my shirts whenever opportunity knocks?"

He felt her smile against his chest. "Maybe."

"Why? You've got clothes too, you know."

She sighed, her warm breath fanning out against his skin. Pushing herself up on her elbow, she stared at Jason through her long brown strands of hair. Unconsciously, he reached up to tuck some strands behind her ear.

"I guess it's because..." she trailed off, a tentative finger tracing slow patterns on his chest. "Because it just reminds me of you."

Jason, being the idiotic brainless idiot that he is, replied with a stupidly useless "huh?"

"I mean..." she sighed again and flopped onto her back, struggling to gather her thoughts, "it just feels like you, you know?"

She peered at him, hoping to make him understand.

"Uuh, I _don't_ know."

She groaned, and tiredly ran her hands over her face. "I really will have to say all of this, won't I? Okay. Look." She pushed herself up on her elbow again. "I wear them because they make me think of you, okay? They just, like, they feel like you, and smell like you, and it just comforts me knowing that you've worn these useless pieces of fabric at some point and they're just so damn comfy and huge and loose and feel so warm and so much better than anything I have and oh my gods I'm rambling now-"

He cut her off by pressing a passionate kiss to her mouth.

After a short make out session, she quietly spoke against his chest. "So... I take it you're okay with me stealing your shirts?"

He let out a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't mind. If it means you don't wear much underneath."

Weakly slapping his chest, she laughed and burrowed deeper into him.

"Oh, and sparky?"

"Mm?"

"Don't you dare think you're ever going on a quest without me _ever_ again."

Jason winced. "Oh no, I knew this was coming."

Let's just say that despite both of them being utterly exhausted, a lot of sleep didn't occur in Cabin 1 that night. And that definitely goes both ways.


End file.
